


Tuesday

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: It's Tuesday and Sebastian is having a bad day. He finds a little surprise on his desk when he finally gets to the office. Who could it be from?
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> This for all wonderful people in the evanstan discord server. You guys inspired this little office romance headcanon and I hope you enjoy it.

Sebastian doesn’t _hate_ his job. He really doesn’t. It’s more like an intense, gross dislike for many aspects of it. 

He gets along with most of his coworkers and was relatively successful when it came to selling product and acquiring new clients for the firm. Having recently been reassigned from sales to the logistics team, means instead of dealing with people, now he’s stuck at a cubicle with stacks of paperwork as his only company. Lately Sebastian has dreaded the sound of his 6:30 alarm and today, not even the promise of seeing his cubicle-mate Chris in a dress shirt that stretches criminally thin over his ample chest, can stop him from hitting the snooze button.

He closes the fridge door, needing to use a bit of force due to the fact that it’s already full to the brim with his coworkers’ lunches. That’s what happens when you get a flat tire on the way to work and end up being an hour and a half late. It really isn’t his day. Figures, it’s Tuesday. 

Nothing good ever happens on a Tuesday.

On Tuesday, there’s no longer the hopeful optimism of a brand new week, just the dismay that there’s still more than half the work week to go with the unfortunate realization that it’s just the same old shit on a different day.

Sebastian trudges to his desk, not bothering to hurry since the boss already knows he’s late anyway, he figures he might as well stop by the break room and make himself a cup of coffee. Sebastian is halfway there before he remembers his coffee mug, the one with Larry David from Curb Your Enthusiasm that he’d gotten in the Secret Santa exchange last year, is still at his workstation. 

He does a quick spin on his heel to fetch it and nearly runs into his friend Anthony.

“Woah there, take it easy boy.” Anthony chuckles, his hands landing on Sebastian’s shoulders to steady him. “Didn’t think you were coming in today.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have,” Sebastian laments. “Got a flat tire on the way here.” 

“Man, that sucks.“

“Yeah I had to get the shuttle over from the tire store, took way too long. I swear it was like that time we got stuck in that cab on that sales trip to Atlanta, except much less fun and I was way too sober.” Mackie’s gruff cackles fill the room and earns them a glare from Sharon in Accounting. Sebastian feels lighter just talking with his friend; he and Anthony had worked closely together for a handful of years and now that they’re in different departments, Sebastian really hates that he doesn’t get to see him as much. 

“Can I ask you a favour?”

“Whatever you need man, I gotchu.”

“Do you think you could drop me off on your way home after work?” He asks Anthony. He hates to be a burden but he doesn’t really have anyone else to ask.

Anthony makes an apologetic face. “Ahhh sorry, Seabass. I gotta leave early today. It’s my daughter’s school play. I’ve been up late for weeks helping the wife with that damn tree costume.”

“No worries,” Sebastian tells him, though he is a little disappointed. “I’ll just call the company shuttle. Tell your girl to break a leg; I'm sure she’s gonna kill it as the tree.”

Anthony smiles. “Will do, man. Tell me, how are things going in the land of Logistics?” 

“Oh you know, generally terrible. Not nearly as fun as working sales with you, Mack Attack.” Sebastian gives a small smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“We should get lunch together sometime, I miss seeing those beautiful steel blues.”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Sebastian nods, trying not to let the pity on Anthony’s face make him feel too bad.

“I’ve got a meeting in twenty, but I’ll catch ya later?”

They part ways. Still intent on getting his overdue caffeine fix, Sebastian detours back to his desk.

“There you are,” he says to Larry David’s artfully painted portrait. “Let’s go fill you up.”

As Sebastian reaches for his coffee mug behind a tower of manila folders, a small blue gift bag propped up against his computer monitor catches his eye.

The urgent need for coffee is, at least momentarily, surpassed by curiosity. Sebastian plops into his chair and picks up the blue paper bag. He pulls out a pack of chocolate covered almonds which just happen to be his absolute favourite snack. The fancy gold ribbon immediately tells him these aren’t the generic brand he normally buys at the grocery store, but rather from a local boutique chocolatier. 

Next to the decadent chocolate confections, there’s a small orange post-it stuck to a Starbucks gift card.

_Just wanted to let you know you’re a valuable member of the team and want you to know how much we appreciate all your hard work. Plus the coffee here sucks, treat yourself on me. ;)_

Sebastian’s heart beats quick in his chest and his throat grows scratchy. He doesn’t recognize the all caps, block-lettered scrawl but he’s very curious who left this surprise for him. He turns around in his office chair, as if he expects the mysterious gift giver to appear out of thin air.

Without his coffee, it takes him a minute to discern the real reason for Anthony’s impromptu visit down to the Logistics department. 

He’s been feeling so miserable lately that this gesture of kindness has him on the verge of tears. It takes more than a moment for Sebastian to collect himself. He brings his mug along, because he still does really need a caffeine boost but quickly makes his way up to the Sales floor to find Mackie.

“Twice in one day, Seabass? Feels like the good ‘ol days.”

Sebastian smiles, but wastes no time. “Thanks for the gift, very thoughtful of you. It’s not even my birthday.”

Mackie’s smile mirrors his own, but his face fills with confusion. “Gift?”

“Yeah, the almonds, gift card and post-it of appreciation... They’re from you, right?”

“’Fraid not,” Mackie tells him and suddenly Sebastian is the one who’s confused. 

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe you’ve got yourself a secret admirer, Mr. Stan.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes dramatically. “Who could that be? There’s only four people in the entire department. Robert is married, Sandy is old enough to be my mom and that only leaves...”

“Chris?” Mackie interjects, and the wide, coquettish grin on his face would be amusing if what his friend was implying didn’t make Sebastian’s stomach lurch.

Sebastian shakes his head, “No way. There’s got to be another explanation.”

“Yeah, the guy must’ve fallen for your pretty face and wants you to know how much he _appreciates_ you.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian gasps, his fingers tugging subconsciously at the base of his neck. “There’s no way. Chris barely makes eye contact with me and we share a cubicle!”

“Because he likes youuuuuu,” Mackie sing-songs. “I swear Sebastian, sometimes I wonder how you made it to your thirties with any kind of action if you can’t even recognize the signs of playground crush.”

“Do you actually think it could be from him?” Sebastian asks, as the small seed of hope in his chest starts to bloom.

Mackie shrugs. “Won’t know until you ask him, Seabass. Get your ass back downstairs and try talking to the guy, huh? It’s gotta be more productive than just drooling over him from afar.”

“It’s not from afar,” Sebastian smarts back at his friend. “And it’s not my fault all of the man’s clothes are too small and leave little to the imagination. I’m only human. Plus we don’t even know if it’s him!”

Mackie smirks, knowing it’s Sebastian’s tendency to ramble when he’s anxious, “Now take that enthusiasm down to the 5th floor and get yourself a date.”

“I hate you.” Sebastian calls as he walks away from his friend back towards the 

“Love you too, Seabass!” 

***

A steaming mug in his hand, Sebastian turns when the break room door opens and in walks the source of all his inner turmoil. Six feet of gorgeous, bearded muscle that has absolutely no business working in an office when he should be plastered on billboards for the whole world to see.

“Hello Sebastian. Happy Tuesday,” Chris greets. Those sparkling blue eyes hold his gaze for longer than normal and Sebastian seems to lose the ability to speak. Though to his credit, Chris seems unbothered, he busies himself with the electric kettle, filling it with water and flipping it on to make himself a cup of tea. 

“Hey,” Sebastian replies after an awkwardly long pause. He’s not exactly sure what to say and his increased heart rate and shallow breath isn’t making it any easier to think. He adds a splash of almond milk to his coffee, stirs it with his pinky finger and sticks it in his mouth to clean it off. 

_Ask him! Ask him!_ His brain is chanting at him over and over; though right now his subconscious sounds an awful lot like Anthony. 

The words are on the tip of his tongue but instead of speaking them aloud, he takes a sip of his coffee.

“So I overheard you talking with Anthony earlier. If you want, I could give you a ride?” 

Sebastian nearly chokes, his perverted brain easily twisting Chris’s offer into a much more nefarious one. “A ride?”

“Yeah to pick up your car, you said you needed someone to take you.”

“Oh, yeah…. _That.”_ Sebastian winces feeling guilty for the pornographic scenes he was so easily able to imagine, featuring himself getting plowed by what he’s certain is a very impressive dick hidden in Chris’s pants.

Chris must misinterpret his terse reply because he takes his tea and moves to walk past Sebastian. “Ah sorry, if I overstepped. Just thought maybe I could help.” 

“No, wait!” Sebastian calls out, using his free hand to block the exit path. “If you really don’t mind.”

Chris’s eyes spark and Sebastian’s own nervous system buzzes as he realizes how his fingers have instinctively curled around the man’s bulging bicep. “I promise, it’s no inconvenience at all.” 

“Meet you at 4:30?”

Chris nods and butterflies swirl in Sebastian’s belly. He drops his hand awkwardly from Chris’s arm and tucks it in his pocket. Sebastian watches Chris walk out of the break room with his gaze drifting low enough to enjoy the way the slim-fit trousers cling to Chris’ pert ass.

***

Chris is in the driver’s seat of his sleek black sedan and Sebastian is in the passenger seat next to him trying to appear as normal as humanly possible. He’d spent the entire afternoon thinking about Chris and the mystery gift. The email thread he had going with Mackie was basically just a written exchange of their earlier conversation. Sebastian knows he needs to ask Chris about it, but he’s not sure if his mouth will cooperate.

Chris is humming along to a song on the radio when Sebastian, with his sweaty palms resting on his knees, blurts out, “That gift bag on my desk this morning, was it from you?” 

Abandoning his impromptu carpool karaoke, Chris turns to look at him and smiles. “Is it okay if it is?”

Sebastian nods, his cheeks staining pink at the confirmation of Mackie’s hunch. But he still can’t believe his friend’s ‘crush’ theory. “What was it for?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought it might make you feel better. It hasn’t exactly been a secret that moving down to Logistics wasn’t your first choice. I just wanted to do something for you that would make you smile.”

A few tears swell and run down streaking Sebastian’s cheeks. He feels awkward and embarrassed but also so incredibly touched. Because he _has_ felt like shit lately, especially when it comes to work and he truly can’t believe someone would do something so nice and generous just for him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Chris says reaching to cover Sebastian’s hand with his own. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. Look, the truth is, I like you. I know we haven’t gotten to know each other too well but I’d really like to change that.”

“Thank you, Chris.” Sebastian says, full-on blushing now. “That’s really sweet of you.”

Pulling into the tire store parking lot, Sebastian starts to panic. He’s not ready to get out of the car. There’s so much more he wants to say.

“So, I’d like to get to know you better too. And I’ve got this gift card… Would you want to maybe go on a coffee date or something, with me... sometime?” 

_Dear God could he be anymore of a bumbling idiot?_ Truth is, probably not.

“Sure, Sebastian.” Chris beams. “I’d love to go on a _date_ with you.”

Sebastian smiles and his cheeks blush even more. He squeezes the massive hand that’s still resting firmly on his lap, thinking to himself that maybe good things _can_ happen on a Tuesday. 


End file.
